Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Prologue
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SM CM Universe*-Set one month after the events of "Sailor Moon and the Book of Secrets": Just as Serena and the Sailor Team, now joined by Manny, Sid and Diego were about to begin their new Johto journey, the sudden arrival of three more Ice Age herd members makes the heroes think otherwise. (Part one of the four part story)


_**Sailor Moon and The Ice Age Meltdown-PROLOGUE.**_

 **Author's note: Writer's block and reading up my good friend Pokeball645's story "The Pride Team and the Beanstalk" which it's ending leads into his version of Ice Age 2, made me want to begin the second story of the "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure" trilogy, which I'm kinda going backwards since I already did the Dawn of the Dinosaurs.**

 **Now, before we begin, unlike my previous stories, this one is split into two courters. For example, this is the Prologue which will lead into the Sailor Moon Side be set in the Ice Age where the Epilogue leads to ending of the next side, which is the Pokemon Side which will be set in the Present Day, and then Epilogue after that leads directly into season 10 of Sailor Moon.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Present...**_

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON AND THE ICE AGE MELTDOWN:  
PROLOGUE.**_

 _20,000 years ago-Ice Age...Sometime after the events of "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure"..._

The Ice Walls were perilous and dangerous, and not really a good place to climb, especially when the weather was slightly warmer than usual, the ice was cracking and there was a discomforting sound that came along with it. Not to mention that it was slowly melting. But that didn't stop the Sabor-Toothed Squirrel named Scrat, who was still on the hunt for his Acorns.

In his search for his prized Nut, he was awkwardly climbing his way up to the place where he buried it. He was using his teeth to climb upside down, working on his next best move. But when it neared the edge in front of him, Scrat lost his grip and would've fallen had his long tongue not got frozen and stuck on the ice, leaving him dangling.

Well, that wasn't what he had in mind.

Working on his next move, Scrat tried and failed twice to pull himself up, before he grabbed his tongue and awkwardly swung himself back up before pulling hard to get his tongue unstuck. He successfully yanked it free and nearly fell again but held on. Now clinging onto the edge, he perked up happily almost instantly at the sight of his precious prize.

The Acorn was firmly stuck on the Ice wall above him.

Hooray! He found it! Scrat scurried up to it and moaned happily, in a posture that said, 'I'm in love'. before he tried to pull it out. After a few hard and struggling tries, he pulled hard with all of his strength and successfully pulled it free before hugging it.

But then there was a noise that appeared before water began spewing out from the hole where the Acorn had been. Huh? How'd that happen?

"Uh oh!" Scrat muttered, knowing what would happen. So he plugged it up with one finger. But then another one spewed out over his head. So he plugged it in with his other hand while holding his Nut in his mouth. But to his dismay, another started up, so he plugged it with his foot and nearly lost grip of his Acorn, but caught it in his other foot...only for a fourth water spout to appear.

What!? Oh no, what was he gonna do?

Quickly coming up with an idea, Scrat flinged the Acorn where it landed and balanced on his head so that he could plug up the fourth hole. It seemed to work out...only for one in front of his face to spray water onto it. With no other choice, Scrat plugged it up with his mouth but that was the trigger of yet another of his mistakes. Because by doing that, he accidently began to swallow it and began to swell up like a Modern Day balloon.

The force of it was too much and Scrat was blown away, letting go of the other holes and his Acorn falling while he continued to deflate himself, spraying water everywhere he went. When he finally stopped, he was back to normal, but had another problem; he was in midair.

Uh oh. Here we go again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Scrat screamed as he fell right to the bottom below for yet another painful crash landing. He smashed through two ice ceilings, smacking his jaw onto a thin layer of Ice before landing splat on an Ice slide face first.

Moaning at the painful landing, Scrat stood up before shaking away the dizzy spells. Well, at least he wasn't nearly squashed to death by two ice glaciers or stepped on by migrating animals.

"Whooooooohooooo!" A voice screaming from behind him made Scrat flinch in panic as the yelling of joy came closer and closer.

Oh no. That didn't sound good, he thought.

Turning to see what it was for a split second, Scrat found himself crashed into a child Mouthdigger on the slide who was enjoying herself towards the end of the ride, while Scrat screamed, wishing for the ride to stop. Both came to the end of the slide tunnel and fell into the water pool below in the newly made water park made from melting ice in an huge valley where many animal herds resided as their home.

This was just the start of Scrat's newest adventure on his quest for his Acornd, the beginning of what everyone in this valley were about to experience.

As well as the beginning of the new adventure of the weirdest herd in history, joined by their six friends from whom they didn't know yet had come from the future, and would appear again soon, where all nine of them would meet three new friends.

This was the adventure of survival.

* * *

 _20,000 years later-Feburary 1999-Present Day...One month after the events of "Sailor Moon and the Book of Secrets"..._

Acorn Valley Park, one of the attractions of the short cut leading to New Bark Town in the Johto Region on Earth. Where people, including trainers and their Pokemon would come to explore and have fun in. It was unusually warm, but the weather patterns here were different compared to many parts of the world.

"Man! This summer heat is killing me! And just after Christmas, for crying out loud." One chubby tourist complained as he layed on a lounge chair, fanning himself with a hand-fan.

"This is too hot, winter was too cold." His wife who lounged near a lake's small cliff mocked in exasperation. "Geez, what would it take just to make you happy?" She then screamed when a beach ball hit her in the head and knocked her over into the lake where she landed with a splash.

Instead of going after his wife, the man now smiled, relaxing and enjoying the peace and quiet. "This I like."

* * *

Near the entrance of the Park, Serena, otherwise known as Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Team, Princess of the Moon and current Queen of Duloc in the Fairy-Tale World, gave out a big yawn. Around her were all of her friends and travelling companions; Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Lusie/Future-Mini Moon, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Mina/Sailor Venus, Sakura Avalon, Madison Taylor, Kero, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, and the Team's three newest members, Manny the Woolly Mammoth, Sid the Sloth, and Diego the Sabor-Toothed Tiger who were all brought back to life via the Silver Crystal unexpectedly reviving them after 20,000 years, and after a Time-Travelling adventure into the Ice Age, Serena had welcomed the trio who were now adapting to the 20th Century, were relaxing and chatting.

With the Legendary Long Year having come and gone, our Sailor Team heroes and their new members arrive in Acorn Valley, an old valley that's been repeatedly changing for many centuries. But they're not here for a holiday. Serena is itching for adventure, as she's ready to compete in the Johto League Silver Conference.

The group were on their way to New Bark Town for Serena to begin her new journey, and Casey, being a citizen of the Johto Region, decided to bring her friends through Acorn Valley as it was a short-cut to the place where she started her first Pokemon Journey a year ago now.

"Wow, Earth's really changed in the last 20,000 years!" Sid remarked, gazing at the sights around him and everyone else.

"Earth's always been changing for over millions of years." Amy wisely told the sloth member of the team, putting down a book she'd been reading since taking a break. "It has something to do with the lifestyles and the-"

"Amy," Serena cut her friend off while placing a hand onto Amy's shoulder in slight exasperation. "We're not here for a lecture. We're here because this is a shortcut, according to Casey, to New Bark Town."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, with Sakura chuckling. "Yeah, Amy. Sid's just amazed how much things are different here in the Present."

"Besides, we're all here for another Pokemon journey, and we're gonna help Serena to compete in the Johto leauge!" Ash added excitedly.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to come along? What if people notice us?" Manny asked, wary. Sure he, Sid and Diego were lucky so far, but given how the three of them had been dead for so long, people would get suspicious.

"Nothing to worry about." Shrek ensured him with a smirk. "That's why we had those wizards to increase the spell on us Ogres, Donkey, Puss, and three of you guys, so that way, in people's eyes, we're human to them."

Before leaving, Serena had the Wizard she, Shrek and Donkey first met last year in the Swamp to cast a spell on Manny, Sid and Diego to ensure the trio wouldn't get into trouble, and thus were now like Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss while on Earth.

"The rest of us in the Sailor Team are the only ones who know who you guys really look like." Sakura explained to the Herd to help out.

"I'm surprised it lasted this long." Diego admitted.

"It was Serena's idea to make it permemant while we're on Earth. In the Fairy-Tale world, the spell doesn't work at all." Raye shrugged.

Serena nodded, "Kinda like a way to show you guys what Earth is like today."

"Though you guys and the rest of us are the only ones to haVe this magic. We have other friends who are both Pirates and immortal and they've seen Earth change for the past 200 years." Donkey said, once again without thinking.

"Donkey!" The rest of the Sailor Team, except for Manny, Sid and Diego, scowled.

"Pirates?" Diego asked skeptically, before scoffing. "I've heard a little bit about those guys in the afterlife."

"Immortal? What's immortal?" Sid asked, confused.

"It means living forever and can't die." Brock said. "It's a rare case that isn't found that often."

"Unfortunately, there are those who want to have immortality for bad purposes. Like say, uh, a villian wants to become immortal to rule the Earth or cause trouble." Puss piped up and explained.

"And there are some cases that some immortality can also be a curse which is a bad thing too." Lita added, remembering the cases of the Dead Moon Circus and the Dead Man's Chest.

"Sounds dangerous." Sid shuddered, swallowing nervously.

"The good news is that the Pirates we know found a special kind of Immortality that they can live forever and stay the same age that they were back 200 years ago without any worry, and they helped us out just as we helped them before they became immortal. It's a very long story." Serena said.

Mina couldn't help but smirk as she teasingly said, "Especially since Serena was being smitten by-Mmph!" only to be cut off when her friend slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet while Serena blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"Let's talk about that later." Serena told her.

Unfortunately for Serena, Sid caught on and smirked teasingly as he realised that she met someone who, despite her having Darien as her husband, had a crush on her.

" _~She was smitten, while wanting to say hidden, like a small kitten-~_ " Sid sang, much to Manny and Diego's annoyance.

"Oh boy." Shrek sighed, exasperated.

"Shut up, Sid." Manny groaned. Rini and Lusie both giggled while the said Sloth shrugged, cluelessly.

Serena glared at Sid. "Sid, who gave you that idea that I wanted to hide? Besides, Darien is and will always be my one and only true love!"

"Even though you'll hit on other hot guys?" Misty asked skeptically with a smirk, causing the Moon Princess to pout and look away, but didn't answer. Just because it was true didn't mean Serena would admit it.

"Sounds like Sid sometimes, except unlike meat-ball head, he doesn't have a girlfriend." Diego mused with a smirk, which now had Sid glare at him in annoyance.

"Neither does Brock." Max pointed out.

"He would have a girlfriend by now if he didn't go and embarrass everyone else and hit on other girls like he did to us when we first met him last year." Raye stated with crossed arms while gesturing at herself, Mina, Serena, Lita, Amy and Fiona, the latter two giggling awkwardly while the other three nodded in unison.

Brock blushed in embarrassment, trying to explain but was unable to do so. "Well, I, uh..."

Feeling hurt and as though he was being utterly teased on despite both Brock and Serena having the same problem, Sid pouted and snapped at the Sailor Team, "So you guys think I'm not worth anything, but remember this; I'm the equal member of this team and this herd. I made this herd-so you young humans need to start treating me with some respect!"

"Sid, we didn't mean it in that way." Darien quickly told the sloth.

"Sid, don't be mad." Madison ensured.

"Wait a minute." May thought up, now confused. "I thought it was Serena who brought all of us together."

"I think you got the time-line confused." Dawn awkwardly pointed out.

"If you think about it, May," Max began to his older sister. "These guys joined up long before we were born. Even longer before Silver Millennium on the Moon. You're older than me, sis'. You should know at least that much."

May giggled sheepishly, feeling silly for that little mistake. Though while everyone else were talking about this, Serena's eyes widened slightly before she lowered her gaze to the ground at the sudden realization. Out of all the members of the Sailor Team, Manny, Sid and Diego were the only ones of their entire kinds here in the 20th Century. This wasn't the Ice Age anymore, and it never will be. They were the only ones who were brought back to life, and possibly the last too. Sloths had shrunk, and both Mammoths and Sabors were long extinct.

' _I still wonder why the Silver Crystal brought them back? Not that I'm complaining about having them around, but it doesn't make any sense. Is there a main reason for all of this? And why didn't it bring back Manny's family? Especially his baby son?_ ' Serena thought to herself.

"Serena, are you okay?" Fiona asked, noticing her sister-in-law's trouble look when no one else did and it brought Serena back to reality.

"Say what? What did you say, Fi'?" Serena blinked, apparently having been deep into her thought she didn't even notice that Fiona was talking to her.

Fiona, being the sister figure that she was and mainly taking after her mother when it came to sensing troubled feelings in her friends and family, knew that Serena was suddenly having doubts and the former Princess had a pretty good idea what the Moon Princess was thinking.

"Do you want to talk about something?" Fiona whispered comfortingly.

Realizing that Fiona somehow knew something was wrong, Serena decided that maybe talking to her sister-in-law who was more like an actual big sister she never had might be a good idea. Plus, she didn't want to reveal her worries to everyone else right now.

"Just you and me somewhere?" Serena whispered back, and Fiona nodded in agreement.

"So from here, New Bark Town isn't that far, right Casey?" Ash asked, changing the subject in hopes to avoid in causing an argument and deciding to cheer Sid up a bit later.

"Considering how you've only been here once and never even heard about this Valley, it's perfectly obvious that you wouldn't know this short cut." Casey replied.

"It's also the fact that Ash Ketchum, the youngest Pokemon Master on Earth, would still wouldn't know much of anything and he'll be eleven years old now." Misty teasingly added.

Ash flustered, and pouted at his friend. "Hey!"

"Pikachu Pi..." Pikachu muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, guys." Fiona spoke up to get everyone else's attentions. "Serena and I are gonna have a sister talk."

"Yeah, so uh, meet you guys later...?" Serena added, with a nervous sweatdrop.

Despite the confusion that two women were displaying, the rest of the group shrugged and decided that, since they were still taking a bit of a break, that Serena and Fiona would like some quality time for a little while. So after Darien and Shrek agreed to it, Serena and Fiona waved before the two headed off on a path into the forest part of the Valley. Though it wasn't until the two women were gone that the rest of the Sailor Team began to realise the main reason for it, especially how hesitant Serena looked and sounded.

"I think she's worried." Puss muttered.

"Yeah, probably about Manny, Sid and Diego's future." Donkey agreed, which had the said trio blinked before they too realized Serena's concern.

"I guess being a leader who brought a few back from the dead isn't easy." Manny said glumy. It hadn't even occured to him until just how hard it was being the definite only species in existance.

Sid nodded in agreement, "'Specially if that few have long been extinct."

"I wish there was something we could do." Ash said, worriedly. Everyone else nodded in agreement, only for something small and hard to hit him, Donkey and Puss on the head.

"Ow!" Donkey yelled.

"Ow!" Puss grunted.

"Ow!" Ash groaned, rubbing the top of his head before glaring up at the direction where it came from. "Hey! Who did that?"

Hanging upside down from a tree branch above the heroes were two, surprisingly, Ice Age era Possums, twins to be exact, laughing while holding reeds in their hands. One had blue eyes and a round nose, while the other had brown eyes and a pointy nose. Both had stripy dark brown and white fur with thin long peachy coloured tails, and the eyes of Manny, Sid and Diego widened in shock. They knew exactly who those two Possums were.

"Ooh! Haven't used these in a while." The blue-eyed Possum smirked, and his brother laughed.

"Who are they?" May asked, confused.

"Possums?" Madison blinked, confused.

"And they can talk!" Mina exclaimed in disbelief.

"Actually, we could talk for a long time, old lady." The blue-eyed Possum corrected.

That got on Mina's nerve as she glared at them, repeating darkly, "Me, an old lady?"

"Yeah. You humans are the ones who are new at talking, though I guess you're like, what, thousands of years late since you're hair's gone all white by now and your friend here was dumb enough to fall for our tricks." His brother added with a grin, which set him and the other Possum into a hysterical laughter.

Growling angrily, Ash beat Mina in scowling at them. "I'll show you dumb!" He yelled, before commanding Pikachu to give the two troublemakers a lesson, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu unleashed the said attack, but was surprised along with everyone else when the Possums dodged while screaming, before dropping onto Ash's head and began pulling hard at his hair while the Pokemon Trainer tried to pull them off.

Puss leaped up to help Ash, but the twins were fast and leaped off before the feline could do anything and ended up pouncing on the now eleven year old who screamed and nearly fell onto the ground.

"Oh, er, sorry." Puss winced apologetically when Ash glared at him.

"Don't worry, Ash! Let the Noble Steed handle this!" Donkey declared boldy, chasing after the Possums around and around and around in circles around a tree repeatedly when he didn't even realize that the Twins escaped and leaped away from the tree and were laughing hysterically. By the Donkey stopped, he was seeing stars before he shook his head to rid the dizzy spells.

"I got them!" Brock cried out, leaping to catch them, but ended missing as well when the Possums ran out of the way just before he could land on top of them.

By this time Shrek, Mina, and Lita joined in when the Twins began to annoy them as well and soon they, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Donkey and Puss were in the ridiculous game of chase all over there and nearly crashed into their friends who cried out in alarm as they stumbled out of the way.

Soon the Twins found themselves trapped in a circle by their eight rivals who were glaring at them.

"Gotcha now, rodents!" Ash declared. "Get 'em!"

All at the exact same time, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Donkey, Puss, Shrek, Mina and Lita all leaped and pounced to catch the rodents...who smirked before diving into a nearby hole done earlier by a Diglett who panicked and ducked back underground after coming out at the wrong time.

"Noooooooooooo!" Darien cried out when the entire scene went into a slow motion as everyone else gasped and knew what was coming.

Too late, Ash and the others dog piled onto each other in a big crash, dust flying everywhere and soon the eight of them were tangled up. Poor Pikachu was so squashed that he unexpectedly sparked electricity before accidentally unleashing a Thunderbolt Attack, this time shocking the other seven who screamed while being electrocuted comically. By the time Pikachu stopped, his friends were comically burnt.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked, worriedly as she and the rest of the Sailor Team rushed over.

"If anybody asks...there were a hundred of them. And uh, they were...Ekans." Ash replied, weakly and awkwardly as he slowly recovered from Pikachu's electric attack.

"Well, we coulda warned ya. Those two like to prank a lot." Sid shrugged nonchalantally.

"You know those rodents?" Shrek asked in disbelief.

Diego winced, "Unfortunately, yes. Their names are Crash and Eddie, and uh, somehow, they were brought back here without us knowing until now."

The Possums in question reappeared over the same hill where Serena and Fiona walked off to and began taunting Ash's group who stood up and glared at them angrily.

"Those two guys are driving me crazy!" Ash growled, losing his temper. Before anyone could stop him, he charged towards the two Possums who realized that, seeing how they crossed over the line, they were in big trouble.

"Run for your life!" The blue-eyed Possum, Crash, screamed while leaping and clinging onto Eddie's back. The said brown-eyed Possum shrieked girlishsly before turning and running away, with Ash chasing after them.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out, hurrying to catch up with his trainer.

"Ash, wait!" Misty cried out, following after and she was soon followed by everyone else in the Sailor Team to try and stop Ash from doing anything foolish.

"Some things never change." Manny groaned, though he did wonder if someone else he knew was around. If the Possum Brothers were here, then she had to be.

Sid, being the slow one, realized that he was being left behind and hurried as fast as he could despite needing to seriously go on a diet. "Guys, wait for me!"

However, little did the group know that secretly watching them from behind a tree close by hiding in the shadows was a mysterious figure in a long black coat, with the hood over his head to cover his face. He was tall and from the looks of things, seemed to know the Sailor Team.

"This will be harder than I expected." He said to himself in very dark, deep tone. He had to let a friend know of the situation. With that goal in mind, the figure summoned a Corridor of Darkness behind him before stepping through and vanishing as the portal closed the moment he entered.

* * *

Meanwhile, having arrived at the beautiful lake that had various of wild Pokemon inhabited to the Johto Region, Serena and Fiona stood near the edge while having a conversation on the former's thoughts.

"Serena, it was just unexpected. How were you supposed to know the Silver Crystal would bring Manny, Sid and Diego back to life?" Fiona told her gently.

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty. They're the only ones of their kind to have been revived, and that's not gonna help since the rest of them are extinct. I wish I could just bring Manny's family back too, and maybe bring back some more sloths and sabors." Serena sighed. Sure Fiona was right about not knowing the Crystal's power, but Serena couldn't help but feel bad for it.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." The older woman ensured.

Despite not knowing how, Serena smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

All of the sudden as the two were about to take a bit of a walk, something, or rather someone, appeared right in front of them from nowhere, emerald eyes gazing at them with dark orange fur and a long trunk which startled both Serena and Fiona to a stop.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The figure screamed in fright unexpectedly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Serena and Fiona both screamed loudly in fright half a second later. All three screams echoed through out the area just before the figure in front of the duo lost her grip on a tree branch and crashed onto the ground, causing both women to wince slightly and caused some Murkrow to fly off in fright.

While the female figure brushed away a broken branch from her face and looked up, recovering from the screaming fest, Serena and Fiona, now getting a better look at the unexpected visitor, couldn't believe what they were seeing; it was a female Mammoth! And a very pretty one at that.

"Uh, Fiona, am I dreaming?" Serena muttered to her friend, wondering if this was some kind of a whacko dream.

"Nope. This is real." Fiona replied after a moment of awkward pause.

"I knew I wasn't crazy." Serena replied in turn. Question is, who was this female Mammoth and where did she come from? Was she revived by the Silver Crystal like Manny, Sid and Diego? If so, then why wasn't she familiar? Manny's wife was white with dots, not orangey dark coloured. At least that's what she saw in those Cave drawings back in the Ice Age.

"Me too!" The female Mammoth said as she stood up after sensing that this human and the female green...whatever Fiona was were not dangerous. "Everybody knows they're all crazy, but most of them just don't admit it."

Serena and Fiona both blinked in confusion, the former asking, "Say what?"

"I know that I'm crazy considering how I hold onto a branch. I mean, I wasn't raised like normal animals and I don't have wings to keep me up." The female Mammoth continued, and when both Serena and Fiona looked, they could see that the Mammoth was somehow hanging from the now broken branch as though she was a bat or something.

That only made both of them even more confused.

"And um, you were in a tree...because...?" Serena asked, dumbfounded. Since when did Mammoths climb up trees, let alone hang upside from them?

"Oh, I was looking for my brothers. They are always getting into trouble." The female Mammoth replied, remembering the reason of her climbing up earlier. "And seeing if my husband and two friends were around here too."

"Hold on a sec!" Serena blurted out, stunned along with Fiona. "Your brothers, your husband and your two friends? How long have you been here?"

"Um...nearly two months?" The female Mammoth shrugged, before looking around to see if there was anyone else around, before leaning closer to the other two and whispered, "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I don't think I'm in the Afterlife anymore. That weird light brought me and my brothers here and we have no idea how we came back to life or somethin'."

Serena and Fiona could only share a confused glance. So the Silver Crystal brought this Mammoth and her two brothers back as well? Did that mean Manny remarried at some point in the Ice Age after returning Pinky back to his father?

"Help! Help! Help!" An unfamiliar voice cried out in terror, causing all three of them to look to see Crash, who'd been the one calling for help, and Eddie running away from Ash and the rest of the Sailor Team who were still chasing after the two Possums.

"Hey, come back here!" Ash yelled out, only to skid to a stop when he and soon everyone else caught sight of the sudden appearance of the female Mammoth. "Huh!?"

Crash and Eddie ran past the startled Serena and Fiona and hidden themselves behind the female Mammoth, peaking behind her front leg nervously.

"Ellie!?" Manny exclaimed, immediately recongizing the female Mammoth in surprise and relief.

"Manny!? Sid? Diego? Where have you three been?" The Female Mammoth, named Ellie, asked in return as she was the first to finally notice the trio that the Possums didn't.

The rest of the Sailor Team looked back and forth between the two groups of three in confusion and disbelief, unable to pin point on what was happening.

"I knew it!" Manny cheered happily. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Hold the phone. You know her?" Shrek asked his friend, now even more confused.

"Yeah, she's my second wife. It's a long story." Manny replied.

"You mean you know Manny, Sid and Diego?" Fiona asked Ellie this time in disbelief.

"Of course I do. We've been together for years." Ellie replied, approaching Manny as the two locked trunks in a reunion and while the Sailor Team were relieved to see this, now those who didn't know Ellie, Crash and Eddie well were even more confused.

Though Donkey was thrilled as he said to Serena, "Well, I'll be climbin' up a Beanstalk and find a Golden Goose! Serena, the Silver Crystal brought another Mammoth back to life!"

"How and why she was brought here, I have no idea." Serena pointed out, puzzled.

"Silver Crystal?" Ellie, having overheard, asked. "Wait a minute, what's a Silver Crystal and how are we back?"

An awkward pause.

"Uh, well...the Silver Crystal is uh...a powerful object that only Serena here can use. Unless you wanna count Rini and Lusie." Ash hesitatedly replied while gesturing at the said three who sweatdropped.

"Only problem is, the Crystal's gotten all whack since around the time you came back. Or at least it's the main reason why you guys were brought back to life in the first place." Serena added awkwardly.

"What're they talking about?" Ellie asked Manny.

The male Mammoth shrugged, "I'm still adjusting the idea of the Silver Crystal thing. It's a very long story."

"And a weird one too." Serena added, before introducing herself and the rest of the Sailor Team to Ellie and the two Possums, including the title of their group.

"The Sailor Team? That's an unusual name for a group." Ellie thought, while Crash and Eddie perched themselves onto her tusks. "I'm Ellie, and this is Crash, and Eddie."

"Yeah, we met." Ash grumbled, glaring hard at the two Possums.

"Can you believe that these humans can talk and that this kid has a short temper?" Crash asked Ellie, which made Ash clutch his fist in sheer annoyance.

"Only because you and your brother attacked us first." Ash pointed out.

"And what kind of name is Alf anyway?" The blue-eyed Possum continued.

"My name is Ash!" Ash corrected in humilated irritation, gazing low.

Crash gave the boy a skeptical look. "Is that supposed to be any better than Sailor Moon's name?"

"SAILOR MOON!?" The Sailor Team, except for Manny, Sid and Diego exclaimed in shock and disbelief. Where did Crash get Serena's super heroine name from? It wasn't until the group noticed the trio's apologetic look that they realized what this meant and, as rules of the Time-line and the Time Paradox, this meant only one thing.

Time Travel to understand the situation better.

"Oh, no." Shrek moaned in dismay.

"Ohhhhh, not again." Serena grumbled.

"I guess this means you have to go back in time again, Serena." Lusie whispered to her grandmother's pastself.

"And I have to bring the others with me too." Serena replied, and by others, she meant Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Sakura and Puss. Ellie, Crash and Eddie blinked in confusion, wondering what the Sailor Team were talking about.

"Serena, on a new Pokemon Journey's a bad time to be goin' Time Travellin' for like, what, five times in a row?" Donkey pointed out.

"Well, it's not like Ellie, Crash and Eddie are gonna know until you guys get back." Sid whispered to the group.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "But then, who's gonna show the three of them Earth? Even worse, we have to ask the Wizards to cast the spell on them too."

"Well since Ash is Second in Leadership, despite being the Third Chosen one, I guess he'll lead us to show them." Mina stated, considering how Serena and Sakura will be back in Time again.

"Me!?" Ash exclaimed softly. "What're you guys, crazy? I'm not showin' them anything!" He refused point blank to give two Possums a tour, especially after what they did earlier.

"Suit yourself." Donkey shrugged, before approaching Ellie, Crash and Eddie and said, "Hey, since Serena, Shrek, Rini, Sakura, Puss and I gotta do somethin', er, important since we forgot somethin' in the Fairy-Tale world on another quest, Serena informed me to let you guys know that Ash Ketchum here will be giving you guys a tour as new members of the Sailor Team until we get back."

"What!?" Serena, Shrek and Ash exclaimed in shock. There was no way any of them or Sakura had given Donkey any permission to simply ask the new trio that!

Apparently the twins didn't like the idea of this either, because Eddie and Crash stormed up at Ash, glaring hard as the former growled, "I'd rather go back to the Afterlife!"

"Oh yeah? I can fix that!" Ash growled back, having a glaring contest with the two Possums as all three of them growled.

Finally having enough, Brock and Ellie both stood between the trio and while Ellie pulled the troublemakers back, Brock held Ash back while saying to all three of them, "All right, knock it off! Settle down."

"I'll settle down if they will!" Ash argued.

"That's enough from you, Ash Ketchum!" Dawn scowled as she pulled at her friends arms with both Pikachu and Piplup helping. Giving up when he knew he was outnumbered, Ash glared hard at the twins before turning away and crossed his arms, huffing. Crash and Eddie both did the same when Ellie, being larger, was stronger than them.

Everyone else all sighed in exasperation with sweatdrops and some of them even facepalming themselves.

"Well, if it's okay with all of you, then the three of us would be delighted to join your team." Ellie finally said, "And I'll make sure these two will behave themselves."

"So will I." Manny promised, before glaring firmly at the twins, "And like it or not, guys, we're gonna be an even bigger, happy family."

Seeing how there was no getting out of it, Serena sighed in defeat before announcing to the new trio, "Well, thanks to Donkey, we're all together. But, since six of us have an important adventure back in the Fairy-Tale world, Ash will be Leader until we get back."

So as Serena, Shrek, Rini, Donkey, Sakura and Puss said their goodbyes to their friends, with Madison giving Sakura her favorite battle Costume(the pink one based on the 2nd CCS Movie), before the six of them walked off giving their friends a wave of farewell as they went to find a decent spot to use Rini's Time Key to travel back in time.

Now left without six of their friends, and with three new ones whom Ash knew it was going to take a very long time before he can consider Crash and Eddie friends, sighed in exasperated defeat.

"Well...welcome to the 20th Century." Ash grumbled.

This was the beginning of the double adventure, both here in the present and for Sailor Moon's group, back in the Ice Age.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
"Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Sailor Moon Side",  
and  
"Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Pokemon Side".**_

* * *

 **A/N: The Prologue is finished. Next up is the Sailor Moon side of the story and then I'll work on the Pokemon Side after that. See you then!**


End file.
